


22

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [23]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: More silly tropes for this relationship. Eiji is sometimes hard to write because gentle and simple yet  complicated.No drone was hurt in this episode, it was CG.





	22

Eiji still couldn't believe in what has just happened. He remembered every second of being engulfed in darkness, and at that time, everything sounded logical, but now he knew how big of a... dumbass he was. Looking at the ring again, he squeezed it tightly so he wouldn’t lose it and then spoke:  
\- Listen Ankh, I want to apologize for all of this, I just...  
\- Yeah, you just stop. It was... miscommunication. That's all. Don't dwell on this too much – Bird Greeed said neutrally.   
\- What? That's so not you! Not to bash me for making a mistake like that! – Eiji tried to tease him a bit, to break a sudden tension that was building up.  
\- Don't get me wrong. I WILL mop the floor up with you for your own mistakes, I will point them out and I'll shake you up, when you do something irrationally stupid like you always do. - he looked annoyed ,but for Eiji it somehow was a cause of relief - But today, it was something else. So really, stop digging into it. We have a long way to go to get back, you don't have those super jumping powers anymore and I won’t be your flying taxi, so forget that. Also, I didn't have your OOO’s equipment with me. So we have to walk.  
\- Technically I have to walk. You can just... well fly away. - the man shrugged.  
\- There’s no way in hell I'll leave you alone now ,so you could be... influenced by something or someone again. It’s safest to just watch you. You and my ring that is – he smirked.  
Eiji just chuckled. The change in Ankh’s behaviour was subtle yet visible and it made him feel pleasantly warm somehow.   
\- Oh yeah... well you know... No transportation’s fine, but could you help me get down from this roof?  
The Bird Greeed just rolled his eyes and grabbed the other man around his waist. Moments later they were on the ground. Surprisingly, Eiji wasn't yanked or snatched, but was brought down in a rather comfortable manner. In the past he would comment on how he couldn't imagine Ankh being this gentle and then they would end up arguing. Now however, he didn't feel like being sarcastic so he just smiled and said 'thanks'.  
At first they walked in complete silence and Ankh actually had to help Hino from because of the darkness. He didn't even tease him over tripping from time to time, his mind was partially occupied by something else.  
About an hour in their trip they arrived at a well-kept road, so walking became so much easier.  
\- Eiji, aren't you tired after all that happened? - Ankh asked suddenly.  
\- What? No, I've rested a lot, to be honest. And now that my mind is clear, I feel quite refreshed. - He grinned – Hey ,but how did you find me out here anyway?  
\- It was one of the nearest places without other humans around. I've searched others too. And then I heard your Cell Medals jingling.  
\- It is that unique? The sound?  
\- Yours is. I don't care much for the sound others make. Still, those are so quiet that I had to really concentrate to make it out. You really need some proper desires.  
\- There is no such thing as 'proper desire'.  
\- There is for me.  
\- That… still sounds weird somehow. Anyway, I think I have to come up with an apology for Hina. She might have, umm… different approach to this than you do. - Eiji laughed nervously.  
\- I don't think so. But she might talk your ear off about how she borrowed my new Medals to boost her own strength. So… be warned.  
\- She… what? How much did I miss? I was away for what? A day?  
Ankh just smirked and said something about Eiji being a dumbass. Atmosphere between them cleared up to what it should be. They talked about silly things, like tastes of ice pops, but also some deeper topics appeared, like how they should approach their enemies. It felt so right for Eiji, that’s how it should be all the time, even when trouble are approaching, even on the darker days... But about trouble...  
It was almost dawn, the sky got that delicate blue hue and the road was visible enough to actually see if there aren't any obstacles in the way. Eiji was even more content right now, happily talking about shakes, laughing at Ankh on the inside for him saying, that there was no point in such a treat, when you can't lick or bite it. Suddenly they heard buzzing and from behind the trees a small drone flying towards them appeared. Ankh stretched out his arm turning it into a Greeed form so he could shoot it down, but Eiji stopped him.  
\- Wait a second... - he said and his face went to serious mood.  
The small machine hung in place just a few meters away from them and after a minute they could hear a voice from a small speaker installed on it.  
\- Ah I finally found you... and what do I see? You've changed back... Soooo boring. I saw all of it, mostly on street cameras. How was it, hmm? How was your… dark mood? - even with the weak volume output both of the men could clearly hear that it was doctor Saito and that she seemed really interested in the answer.  
Because there weren't any Yummies or any other threats, Eiji was still in high spirits and actually answered.  
\- It was terrible to be honest. There was peace, calmness and emptiness. If you feel like that, because you don't have anyone around you, I can only feel sorry for you.  
There was a long silence from both Ankh and the drone. Bird Greeed was actually interested in this topic as well and was somewhat surprised at the answer.  
\- You're just a fool Hino Eiji, thinking that others would give you enjoyment of any sort. - she spoke at last with a rather emotionless tone.  
\- Think whatever you want, but I'm glad I've reverted to my normal self – he replied cheerfully.  
\- Yes, I can see that. In the end you're just a simple boring man. But… I do have one question for you.  
\- Is today some special “ask Hino Eiji whatever you like” day? - with those words said jokingly as he looked at Ankh. Greeed just made 'tch' noise and crossed his arms. - Fine then. Ask, but you may not get an answer.  
\- Why did you fight for so long, to revive that thing?  
Ankh felt something boiling inside him and wanted to shoot the drone down yet again, however Eiji held him back as before.  
\- That's not very nice to offend someone like this, you know? He is not an object, just a different life form. I thought a scientist like you would know better – he sighed – As for the question... You know I was wondering about it as well. At first I thought it was simple guilt trip. That I didn't see his arm to reach. That however, is but a small fraction of the reason. After a while I was sure it was because I wanted him to be alive. For him to feel and encounter everything, to experience more of the world. That all is true, but also not the main reason. Because the biggest one, after a lot of thinking, just after he knocked me out of the dark, is quite egoistic one you know – Eiji was smiling all the time – See, I just... feel so alive near him. Not that I just exist, but rather am fully alive. Even if it is frustrating or worrisome it also makes me proud and fulfilled. Somehow his presence and actions make me… more alive? I'm not sure if that makes sense to you but it sure does to me.   
Another moment of silence ensued. No one knew what the doctor was thinking. Also, Eiji was somehow afraid to look at Bird Greeed. Was he confused? Was he mad at this OOO’s egoism?  
Or perhaps he should look, because at first it was a bit of shock and surprise, but moments later Ankh’s features became softer and more pleasant. He didn't expect such an answer and yet it was somehow… satisfying.  
\- Boring, boring, boring... you disappointed me, Hino Eiji I was really under the imp...  
nothing more came out of the speaker because Ankh had clearly had enough of her talking and just blew up the drone with one precise fireball.  
\- Now that wasn't nice, you could at least let her finish. - Eiji sighed, but smiled at the same time.  
\- Yeah whatever, she’s got her answer and is still our enemy. And I got bored of hearing her “boring, boring” words again and again. She should get herself a dictionary and actually use it, because she is lacking in that department.  
Hino just started to laugh out loud. Bird Greeed was just that amusing to him.  
\- For now just shut up and let’s get moving. We need to rest, debate about how to kick her ass and later discuss how you’re going to get all the money for my treats.  
\- So… can I really leave most of the planning to you? - Eiji asked jokingly.  
\- Yes, I think so, If you trust me enough that is.  
Somehow the answer was more serious than he expected.  
\- Why shouldn't I? - Eiji grinned yet again and started walking toward Hina’s house.  
Ankh just smirked at it. To be honest he was mentally tired now, because getting information is one thing but understanding their emotional impact is a whole different level. This night he understood both himself and that idiot more, than he had since his resurrection. Or maybe even of all the time they’ve spent together. It felt good, it felt terrifying. That was, however, part of bonding and being alive. And it was only just the beginning.  
****  
Doctor Saito’s lab was rather quiet save for the buzzing all the machines made. She got up from watching static screen after her drone showed an approaching fireball, and walked toward a container with her Greeed  
\- How many days do you need to give me more twin Cell Medals darling? - she petted the glass wall – 3? Maybe 4? At least you're unpredictable and interesting. Everything that feels even slightly human is so… stale – she whispered – But you are different, right? You will never have consciousness... because it limits possibilities right? You won’t ever be boring, will you? No, you won’t – she smiled evilly and went to the main computer to check and adjust any needed settings. Oh she will put a number on them oh yes she will! And it will be surprising for all of them!

**Author's Note:**

> More silly tropes for this relationship. Eiji is sometimes hard to write because gentle and simple yet complicated.  
> No drone was hurt in this episode, it was CG.


End file.
